wsrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Akilos Stormslash
History Akilos was born the eldest and an identical twin with his brother Mikur in what some would call an averaged sized and slightly nomadic bloodhunting clan upon the Draken home world of Mikros to his father Akor and mother Mekna. Leading a rather bright and studious childhood in the forms of many different arts and was always ahead of his teachings with his twin Mikur closely behind and Jikur the youngest brother always having the most difficulty, Akilos felt it was his part of his responsibility as the eldest child to help Jikur as well as those in need through out the tribe when and where he could to make sure his family remained strong. As a child though Akilos and Mikur spent a lot of their spare time sneaking off from their family to explore parts of Mikros in their spare time, starting adventures, braving dangers, finding mysteries to solve and understand and learning lessons the hard way together. Years passed and Akilos' mother Mekna was to have another clutch of hatchlings, though a disagreement with a clan member occurred whilst she was pregnant and fight broke out. Though Mekna emerged victorious she had received a devastating blow and put the hatchlings at risk upon birth. When the time came for the hatching, most of the eggs were spoiled save for a few. Those born were held in traditional value of survival and only one survived, Niari Stormslash was born. All three brothers were extremely protective of their youngest sister, particularly Akilos to oversee Niari's well being and growth despite his parents being fully capable of the task. Upon becoming a teenager Akilos and his brothers were to face the Stormslash trials which would declare them as men in the clan. It was drawn down to three events. The first was to hunt a creature valued to honor of not only the individual but worthy to the clans name. The second was to face an illusional fear created by the elder bloodshaman and the third was to steal a dragons egg and choose whether to hatch it or consume it. Akilos and his brothers were all successful in all three of their tasks including acquiring a dragons egg. Akilos chose to hatch the dragon egg and raise his dragon while his brothers consumed their dragon eggs. With Akilos and his brothers welcomed to manhood amidst the clan they began to venture out more and more, exploring and investigating Mikros, meeting clans and making friends, migrating and shifting in their clans nomadic ways Akilos found himself distancing more and more from his twin Mikur though always managing to find his way back to him and continue their brotherly hunts and exploration on the occasional need. Though as the family grew so did dark tidings. As time continued the boys were to join a Legion in service to the Dominion, though before they would make the journey to commit to the next phase of their life tragedy would strike within the clan. Mikur betrayed their traditional Blood Covenants and Rites for the Dark Rites upon using an ancient staff that was hidden away by Akor in his youth. Draining the life of the clan present and raising them again to serve him in death, only two survived to Akilos' knowledge, himself and his father. With Mikur fleeing into the dark side of the planet to hide himself away Akor would prepare Akilos for a hunt of redemption to kill his twin and remove the stain that was now upon the family name. It was within a short time period that Akilos became ready to hunt down his brother and pursued whatever trace he could into the endless night where the stars were bright and dazzling but the world grew cold and harsh to live in. Eventually he drew closer and closer until battle was inevitable and combat ensued between the the pair as they clashed with magic and steel, though managing to injure Mikur he managed to escape into the void, leaving Akilos stranded upon Mikros in the endless night. Devastated with not being able to bring an end to his brother, Akilos threw himself into service of the Dominion Legions in an attempt to build enough credibility, coin and skill to where he could continue to hunt his brother after his time was served. This quickly changed as with every location the Jade Legion went to, Akilos found that Mikur was to be discovered as well, taking it as a sign from the gods he stayed within the Jade Legion and continued his hunt. With reports delivered he was granted time from his superiors to bring an end to Mikur whilst still maintaining an impressive service record though despite his efforts and the support of others within the Jade Legion however, Mikur always managed to slip away at the last second. Akilos continued his career with the Jade Legion and made his way up the chain of command until he could go no further within it. For the years he was in charge he was considered by many within the legion to be the most effective, ruthless and cunning leader they had, as it could be seen with his strategies, combat and firm compassionate behavior for those he was in charge of, eventually gaining the nicknamed title 'The Jade Lord'. Orders were passed down for the Jade Legion to report to Nexus to help fill lost ranks within the Crimson Legion, still holding faith in the gods Akilos accepted the journey to Nexus. Rallying the Jade Legion for a jump to Nexus the majority of ships started to shoot into hyperspace with the flagship to make the last jump with a couple of others, there was suddenly an appearance of Exiles and they were ambushed from their jump. The battle was ferocious and devastating with the exchange of firepower between ships, boarding parties and other powers at play, Akilos and those upon the flagship managed to survive and kill their enemy but through the victory they were stranded in orbit around their last planet of inspection. With a distress beacon sent out the remaining wounded and survivors were placed into cryosleep until help arrived. (More to come!) Personality Relationships Category:Dominion Category:Draken Category:Characters